


The Hunter and the Shapeshifter

by Odds_Evens



Category: overwatch
Genre: Dragon Hanzo, Dragon Symmetra, Hunter McCree, Multi, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: Reports are coming from India of a reptilian like monster infecting men’s dreams and leading them to flee to the mountains where they’re never seen from again. Figuring its some sort of succubus, Blackwatch sends one of their best hunters to take her down. Unfortunately, the monster isn’t quite what he was expecting.





	The Hunter and the Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic by the-boyos-of-silence with permission. And cross posted from AO3. Part of my birthday bonanza.

Coming upon the mouth of the caves north of the little village he’d been investigating, Jesse McCree takes a moment to take in the sight in front of him. Ten bodies, all male, being devoured by all sorts of predators, eating alongside each other in peace. Studying some of the older remains reveals broken pelvises and bodies drained of blood.

  
“Right, then.” He muses aloud. “Well, least the bastards went happy.”

  
A wolf stops to watch as he steps back and grabs his communicator. Jesse shoos it away and the creature returns to its meal, paying him no more mind.   
It takes only a moment for the call to connect, static from the mountains interrupting only a few times before his bosses’s voice rings clear. “All right McCree, what have you found?”

  
“Locals gave me directions to the cave since none of them wanted to come lead me to it. Its definitely the right place, and looks like ya were right about it being some kind of Succubus or Mare.”

  
“Right. You requesting backup?”

  
“Eh.” He shrugs, forgetting Reyes can’t see him. “If it’s just a succubus I can handle it. You know the ladies don’t effect me much.”

  
“And if it isn’t?”

  
“Then I’ll shoot it and run like a bitch.”

  
“So that’s Plan A. Plan B?”

  
“Shoot it twice and run faster.”

  
He could hear Reyes’ exasperated sigh, followed by a quiet mumble in spanish before he returned to the call. “Right. I’ve got Gerard and Cho in Tibet right now gathering up some Yeti remains. They’ll head over to you right after and meet you in the village.”

Oh no, that wouldn’t do. Gerard was a pain. 

“Oh sorry boss!” He hisses, making static noises with his mouth. “You’re- You’re breaking up. I’ll check in after I kill this thing!”

Slamming the com shut, McCree turns his attention down to the mouth of the cave. Succubi are typically nocturnal, infecting their victims dreams and luring them to their lairs to be devoured. He glanced up into the sky and smirked. 

“Well look at that. It’s high noon.” Perfect timing.

—

The cave was warm, his boots making no noise against the dirt and flora scattered along the ground. He ran a gloved hand along the wall, nose wrinkling in distaste at the wetness gathering on his gloves. 

Eventually, Jesse notices a soft glow emitting from further down and slows his steps. Before long the narrow path opens up into a domed room. Scratches line the walls all the way up as far as he can see, chunks of rock taken out and smoothed over, up until a small opening where a sliver of sunlight shines in. In the centre of the room , surrounded by glowing embers and warm stone sits a dragon. 

Jesse holds back a cry of surprise and steps backward, sending a small rock clattering. 

The beast opens its eyes, lazily turning them toward the hunter.   
Jesse doesn’t move, frozen like a statue as the dragon slowly sits up. It’s long, snake like body uncoiling before flames begins to dance along its skin. In an instant, the flames shrink back, the dragon gone. 

And in its place a woman. Naked, with skin of orange scales and features of women local to the area. 

“I wondered when a hunter would arrive.” 

Her voice was beautiful, musical, her english accented almost exactly matching the way the locals spoke. Fuck this wasn’t a succubus. This was a shapeshifter.

  
“Tell me Gunslinger, what is your name?”

  
Okay. It was fine. He could still handle this.

  
“McCree, ma’am. Jesse McCree.” He answered with a tip of his stetson. “And what would you like to be called?”

  
She was silent for a moment, strolling toward him with swaying hips. He held his ground, left hand on his holster but she paid it no mind. “We are in the Satya ridge. I have often heard men refer to me with that name. I am not opposed to it.”

  
“Well then, Satya. Mind telling me why you’ve been terrorizing this here town all year?”

  
She laughs, her voice bouncing along the walls. “Nourishment, of course. And the men here have been so kind to me…” She presses her body up against his, one hand softly cupping his left bicep, and the other wrapping her fingers in his hair. “Will you be kind to me? Or do you prefer things… rough?”

  
He attempts to pull at his gun, only to realize how strong her grip on his arm truly was. “I desire nothing you could give me.”

  
There’s a glow to her eyes before she smiles. “Oh!” She dances backward with an inhuman grace, returning to the centre of the room and smirking at him. “But there is something you desire…”

  
Before he can shoot, her body erupts in flames again, this time the heat reaching a temperature that makes McCree wince and back away, arms in front of his face to shield himself. When the temperature dies down, Satya is replaced with a male form.

  
The man is short, a different ethnicity all together. His long black hair is cut into an undercut, a piercing along the bridge of his nose and ears. Two horns decorate his head like a crown, with smaller, blue scales covering his arms and bare hips.

  
Jesse recognizes him. An almost perfect replicate of his first love. Japanese, built of lean muscle and brilliant skin. The love he lost too long ago.

  
Before the man can speak, Jesse has Peacekeeper up, and a shot fills the cavern.

  
To his horror, the shapeshifter doesn’t fall, doesn’t even react except to wipe the blood from his face as the hold between his eyes closes itself. “That was unkind, Jesse McCree.”

  
Oh god his voice. It was pure honey and gravel. Deep, but smooth and said his name in a way that just made Jesse’s blood stir.

  
He was in trouble, and judging by the look in the shapeshifter’s eyes, he knew exactly what Jesse was thinking.

  
“Didn’t know shapeshifters could read minds.”

  
The man scoffs and shifts toward Jesse with a single step. He takes Peacekeeper from his limp hand and she disappears in a puff of fire. Jesse knows he should feel enraged but he doesn’t. “I am no mere shapeshifter, human. I am a god. I created fire and storms, the warmth that fills humans hearts and feeds their ingenuity.“

  
“Ya sound amazing, darling.”

  
“I am.”

  
Before he knows it, Jesse finds himself on his back, the dragon man perched on his hips. “So what happens next?”

  
The man hums, before trailing a claw down Jesse’s shirt, tearing the material. “Whatever you wish to happen. All I ask for in return in nourishment.”

  
“Nourishment?”

  
“Life force, human. Your blood.” With a cruel grin, the dragon man presses his lips against Jesse’s throat, sucking against the pulse there but not breaking his skin. Instead, he pulls on Jesse’s ear lobe, whispering against it. “What do you say, Jesse McCree, shall I make all your dreams come true?”   
Jesse knows he’s done for. “Can I know your name first?”

  
He can feel the other man grin against his skin before he pulls away, facing him with soft grey eyes. Eyes that were so familiar. So much like the first love he had on a Yakuza heir who disappeared into the night.

  
“You used to call me Hanzo.”


End file.
